


Freddie Mercurys daughter

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sex refferences, bxb - Freeform, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian May and Freddie Mercury are a couple with a Daughter,Rosalina Mercury May.Brian and Freddie have been together since 1970.Rosalina was only a little baby at the time.It's now 1984,Rosalina is fourteen now.Brian and Freddie had surrogate,Mary Austin.Despite Paul Prenter getting in the way of things.Brian is the more fun dad,Freddie's more serious.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

** _Brian May and Freddie Mercury are a couple with a Daughter,Rosalina Mercury May.Brian and Freddie have been together since 1970.Rosalina was only a little baby at the time.It's now 1984,Rosalina is fourteen now.Brian and Freddie had surrogate,Mary Austin.Despite Paul Prenter getting in the way of things.Brian is the more fun dad,Freddie's more serious.(Brian:37,Freddie:38,Roger:Thirty five,John:33) (Also Rosalina will have a phone)  
_ **

**_........................... _ **

**_ November 12th,1984,Sunday _ **

** _Rosalina's p.o.v_ **

Hey everyone,i'm the daughter of two famous Rock stars.Brian May and Freddie Mercury,they do fight a lot sometimes.Uncle Roger and uncle John just usually don't even listen to them but it gets to the point of one of my dads getting upset and storming off.Today is one of those days in the studios,i'm fourteen,its 1984."forfucksake Freddie!",my papa (Brian) says with pure frustration,i found it amusing sometimes at how pissy,dad (Freddie) gets."oh shut up Brian,you have no say",dad says.I roll my eyes,uncle Roger came and sat with me,"what are they arguing about?",i ask"its a hard life",he says,i nod."you're practically fucking naked!",papa says,me and uncle Roger burst out laughing."Rosalina!",papa says."it its funny!",i say between breaths of laughing.

Dad gave me a disappointed face."this is what we mean when we say Roger is a bad influence",he says."I'm not a bad influence,i'm the favourite uncle",he smirked,"that is true dad",i smiled.I have dads eyes,papa's hair well a mix.but they love me.Dad still has his ass of a PA(Personal assistant)Paul Fruitfly Prenter.I despise him a lot.So does papa and Uncle Roger and Uncle John,we hate him here.Speak of the Devil moment."paul,My dear",Dad says,papa wrapped his arm around dad,he's protective of me but makes a point to Paul not to make a move on dad.

Paul eyed me,i glare at him,"Rosalina",Dad warned,"Doll,let her",papa says,kissing my cheek.We had fun when i was little.I first met Paul when i was five and it was the 70s.Papa has many nicknames for dad and i.

** _.............._ **

** _Dad:_ **

**Doll**

**Loverboy**

**handsome**

**Sexy beast**

** _Me:_ **

**lovie**

**Princess(papa calls me that)**

**Rosa(dad calls me that when he gets mad with me)**

**Darling(uncle Roger and Uncle John)**

**Honey Boo(again papa).**

** _.................._ **

That is some of the nicknames.Papa calls dad 'Doll' a lot."now then back to the stupid argument",papa says,i sat between my uncles.Paul was stood in the doorway."bloody hell Doll,you're practically naked in a 'Hard life'. ",papa says,sighing."so?You love me Brian,you can't leave me or my poor little heart will break",dad says,pouting at papa,i got the pout from dad,my smartness from papa,cockiness from my uncle Roger from being around him so much."Freddie stop it!I would never leave you,you're too cute to leave",papa says"Eww",i mutter.Dad and papa look at me."umm uh oh?",i say confused,Dad nods.

they like to play with me half the time."leave the poor kid alone",uncle John spoke up,kissing my head.I caught Paul staring at Dad."papa",i say"yes Princess",he says,"fruit fly's staring is at dad",i say,papa nods and casts a glare to Paul,eyebrow raised,fruit fly rolls his eyes."um Paul back off from my boyfriend",Papa sassed,i giggled and grinned."Rosa",dad says."leave her alone,Doll,Paul's been staring at you,you know i hate that",papa says to him.they kissed,i fake gagged alone with uncle Roger.

they took a break.Dad and papa went into the bathrooms to have sex or for dad to get a blowy(blowjob).

Uncle Roger and Uncle John came up to me,they're planning something."what do you say,we prank your dads",uncle Roger says"deal,i'm in",i grin.I got a hug.We planned a food prank.We ordered two separate pizzas,normal for papa,uncle Roger,uncle John and i,a cat food one for dad.We waited for it to come,we put dads name on the cat food based one,we had the normal one,Dad and papa came out the bathroom."pizza?",uncle Roger asked,papa took a slice,dad took a slice from the other pizza.i had to put my head on uncle rogers shoulder to not giggle."what is this?!",dad snaps.Uncle Roger was the first to speak up,"Cat food",he squeaks."Which one of you did it",dad asked.i point at uncle Roger."Rosa",dad warns me."fine,Uncle roger and i did it",i say.I got a playful pout from uncle Roger.

"Rosa,you know not to be like this",dad says"i know Dad",i say."Doll,she's fourteen",papa says."and?!",Dad freaked."calm.Down.please",papa says,kissing dad between every word.Dad pulled away from papa,blush heated his cheeks.

"papa,he's blushing!",i call out,"Rosalina!",dad says.I sunk down.I was getting bored.Its Nine in the afternoon.We've been here all day.I yawned.Papa came over to me."come on",he says,i nodded.We finally got to go home.

**_ Kitchen: _ **

**_ living room: _ **

**_ Rosalina's room: _ **

** _Freddie and Brian's room:_ **

I have a big bedroom,i've seen dad and papa's room,smaller than mine."go on to bed Princess",papa says,i nodded,kissing his cheek and dads.I walk up to my room,dad would spoil me with clothes.I do go to school.I usually sleep in a sports bra and jogging bottoms.I change and got into bed,tired.Dad and papa came into my room to kiss me goodnight."night princess",papa says,"night papa",i say"Night lovie",dad says,"night dad",i again yawned.they kiss my cheeks.

the light goes off and i fell asleep.

**_ November 13th,1984,Monday _ **

"Rosalina!",Dad shouts,i groaned,school great.i hate school.I wear crop tops and jeans.

**_ Rosalina/outfit: _ **

I had already brushed my teeth.Well another day of hell here i come.Dad and papa were waiting for me downstairs."You're not going dressed like that",dad says."She's fourteen",papa whispers to him,kissing my cheek,i let him do my hair for me.I walk to school,i grab my bag.I grab my jacket as well and put that on.I go to a private school.Papa kisses my cheek and sent me to school,my family is crazy.

I hate school,i realised i was Bisexual when i found myself staring at girls.I bumped into someone,"i i'm so sorry",i stammer."it's fine",the person says."Julianna,you are?",she asked."R Rosalina",i say."how old are you?",she asked"fourteen",i say,"sixteen",she says"wait you go to the private school?",she then asked me,i nodded nervously,I was just headed there myself",she says,We walked together.

**_ Julianna: _ **

I hated school,Julianna seemed nice.She walked me to my classes.Lunch came around,i was one for skipping school.Julianna smirked at me.she suddenly kissed me,i was startled.i relaxed."Julianna....I like you too",i say."so when do i get to meet the parents?",she asked with a cute smile."about that,my family are pretty crazy",i admitted."do you want to skip?",she asked.i nodded.again i was a little scared of being caught by my uncles and parents.we took the chance and ran out of school.We were so close to getting food,i saw uncle rogers car,i ran and hid.I was so close to being caught.Julianna followed me.

"you okay?",she asked,"mm,that was my uncle's car",i say.Julianna grabbed my hand,we ran to the Uk version of walmart.Tesco,we were laughing,i shut up quickly seeing uncle roger.We waited for a bit then walked in."Rosalina",i heard one of my uncles say.I turn around slowly."hi Uncle John"i say,"what are you doing out of school?",she asked,"Felt sick",i lied,"you look fine",he says,he kisses my cheek"i wont tell your parents",he says,"thank you!",i say,we hugged,"run along before your parents catch you",he said,i nodded. 

Julianna took me to a different place,i hadn't seen before."this is so nice",i say"i come here all the time",she says.We went up to the top of the mountain.We sat on the edge.I took my bag off.We sat here,the lake looks so nice."you're cute",Julianna says,"No,i'm not",i say"yes you are Rosie",she says,"Well then Julie,you look hot",i say.I got another kiss, a quick one.We left before i fell into the lake and got soaked.Julianna pulled me out,i was shaking,i was quick to change into my spare clothes,she walked me home,Dad answered the door."Rosa,what happened",dad asked,i look at him,not wanting to talk,I caught Julianna winking at me."princess!?",papa says,"i'm fine",i say."Really?",they say.

I nodded."Rosa",dad says,i sneezed."go change",papa says,he hugs me.I went up to my room to change into something more warmer.I went downstairs with a headache.Uncle John and uncle Roger came over.I sneezed again."we know you skipped school",dad says,"uncle John!",i say."sorry,i told Roger and he snitched",he says.I pouted."just like your father",papa says."what were you doing sneaking out of school Missy?",Uncle Roger asked."oh nothing",i say.

"Rosa",Uncle John says."went to the lake",i say.Dad sighed.he sent me to my room.I was sat on my bed reading.Uncle John knocked on my door."come in",i say.he kissed my cheek."well then dating anyone?",he asked."No.....",i say"you're a terrible liar",he laughed."promise you wont tell dad and papa?",i ask,"promise",he says,"i think i'm Bi",i say."i knew already,i could tell",he says.

"Uncle John!",i say."don't worry,i generally thought i was gay myself when i met your uncle Roger",he says."though you shouldn't be sneaking out of school",he says"i know",i said,"i already met the girl of my dreams",i say."What's her name?",he asked,"julianna,we bumped into each other while i was walking to school",i say.

"well then ladies",dad says.John scowled at him."relax johnny boy",he says."Frederick",uncle John says.I knew what they were planning,i ran out the room."papa,uncle Roger help me!",i say."No can do princess",papa says,grabbing me and keeping my arms above me so i can't push him away.Dad and uncle John came in,grins on their faces."No!Don't tickle me!",i begged."oh well,then Bri did you hear anything?",dad teased."i didn't",papa says.papa picked me up,startling me a little,i wrap my arms around his neck,"don't drop me!",i say"i wouldn't ever!",he says.Dad and papa liked to torture me sometimes.

papa pinned me to my bed.Dad and uncle John came in.yet they used to tickle me when i was little so then know where to get me."D dad no!",i say already nervously giggling."oh really?we need to teach our a lesson not to sneak out",papa says.he kissed my cheek.Dad and uncle John start on my sides."St stop!",i begged."Nope not until you learn not to sneak out",dad says.

"i wont!",i slightly giggle."this is revenge for the pizza!",he says.he got my stomach and ribs.i thrashed,i accidentally got uncle John in the face."just for that",uncle john says,he squeezed my sides,"i'm sorry!",i say.he hugs me,they stopped,i hug him,"Stop the Tears dear",John says.

"I'm sorry",i say,"its an accident Rosie,they happen",he says."you're not in trouble Rose",he says.papa poked my side,i was smiling but wouldn't look at him."look at us Rosa",dad says,"nah",i said.he tilts my chin."Rosaline Mercury May,you're not in trouble,it was an accident",Dad and papa say.My phone rings.

** _This is the phone:_ **

I pick up and answer.

**_............... _ **

Julianna:Hi Cutie

Rosalina:Hi Julie,what's up?

Julianna:could i come over?i'm bored

Rosalina:sure,its only my parents and i and my uncles at the moment

** _.........................._ **

Well that was unexpected."does my little princess got a boyfriend?",papa teased,"Papa!",i said.i stormed downstairs.I played with dads cats.Delilah hated me.she hissed at me when i try to pet her,getting a scratch to the cheek,i yelped."bastard cat",i mumble.i grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to my cheek."Princess?",papa says.I look at him"who did it?",he asked,"dads bastard cat,Delilah",i say."let me look",he said.papa took away the cloth from my cheek"little scratch",he says."it stings",i say.

papa cleaned the cut.A knock at the door."I'll get it!",i say,i bolt to the door,opening it"hi cutie",Julianna says to me,she gave me a quick kiss,dad came down."who's this lovely lass",he says,"Dad stop",i say"Julianna,found this one,while walking to school",she says"Julie!",i say.Uncle John came in the room,grin on his face."so you must be Julianna",he says.She looked at me."he made me tell him",i say."uncle John",i said."Johnny,hiding something?",dad asked,"No Frederick",he said.

"Rosa?",Dad says."fine,i'm Bisexual dad,Julianna is my girlfriend",i say.Dad hugged me,kissed my head."i'm proud of you",he says."And how old is Julianna?",he asked."Sixteen",she says.Dad raised his eyebrow at me,i blushed,Julianna tilted my chin.She's not that taller than me.She looked me in the eyes and gave me a fair kiss on the lips in front of my parents.Dad was gonna blow."Rosalina Mercury May",he says."i'll go "Julianna says to me,kissing me again."love you baby doll",she says,"you flatter me",i say to her,"so i should",she says."oh stop it",i say,i kiss her cheek,she ruffled my hair."Squirt",she teased"pipsqueak",i say.

she kisses me again and leaves.i shut the door,"oh Rosa",papa and Dad says"should i be worried",i say,"yes you should",Dad says,he puts me on the kitchen counter."are you insane Rosalina?!",he says"Sixteen?!",Papa added."i like her so what",i say,"Attitude",he warned."its only a couple years older,don't you want me to be happy?",i ask."Rosa",he sighed.I rolled my eyes,i felt a smack to my cheek,my eye twitched at that.i jumped down,Uncle John and Uncle Roger were in stunned silence so was papa.

** _Brian's p.o.v_ **

"Frederick Mercury,i can't believe you!",i snapped at him."she's fourteen,you didn't have to hit her",i say to him."princess!",i call,No answer."get your shit together and fucking leave,you wont be back until you decide not to hit her",i say to him.Freddie's face changed.i walk up to Rosalina's room."Princess?",i knock."come in papa",she really sounds upset.I open her door."Princess,look at me",she does,i kiss her forehead."he didn't mean to do it Princess",i say."you know how he gets,Honey boo.I was the same with him when men kept staring at him",i said,"isn't dad supposed to be hosting a party",she asked."Fuck,i forgot about that",i said."i'll stay here with you",i kiss her cheek,holding out my arms"love you papa",she says,"love you too Princess",i say,i pat her knee and left the room.

I go downstairs,"i thought i told you to pack your shit and leave",i said to Freddie."I'm not fucking leaving,i live here Brian!",he says.It took me a lot not to hit him."you don't go slapping our daughter!",i yelled at him."if you dare do it again,i will fucking leave your arse",i threaten,"go fucking apologise",i say to him,he looked at the floor,i grab his chin."go.Apologise Frederick",i say."now",i added.he nodded,i let go of him,kiss his cheek.i watched him go upstairs to Rosalina's room,not even five minutes later,i hear giggling and laughing."Fuck",i sigh,i go up there myself,"fucking hell Frederick",i say,"p papa help me!",Rosalina says"Nope",i said,i poke my boyfriends side,he glared at me,i kept doing it.I swoop him off his feet.

i took him to our room,threw him off the bed making him squeal.i shut the door,locking it,i look at him"you know what to do bad boy",i say.i push him on the bed,kissing him.i pin his wrists above him."now then will you ever hit our daughter again",i ask."words baby",I say"i wont",he says,"good",i said.I kiss him again.I let him go."don't do it again",i say,swatting his arse.he pulled me onto the bed with him.a knock interrupts"if its Roger fuck off!",i say,"its not"Rosalina.

** _Rosalina's p.o.v_ **

I knocked on my parents bedroom door.it unlocks."yes princess?",papa says."am i interrupting something?",i ask,"no",he said.Dad looked to me."shouldn't you be in bed",dad says."i can't sleep",i say,"come here",he said.i laid between them."we'll talk more in the morning",he said,i nodded.

**_ November 14th,1984,Tuesday _ **

"Rosalina!",papa calls.I was already up but laying in bed."Rosalina!",dad shouts.I was wearing a crop top and my ripped jeans,converse that uncle Roger bought me.My teeth are brushed and i went downstairs.My birthday is in December,December 13th.I grab my jacket,left a note for dad and papa,rushed to school,saw Julianna waiting for me"guess who",i say."hello cutie",she says.We kissed.The band was going on tour after christmas but dad wanted to take papa and i to Germany,i asked him if i could bring Julianna,he gave in after i begged him.

"so then what did your dad say?",she asked,"i begged him to let you come,he gave in",i say.We walk into school.hand in hand,we didn't have classes today.In fact its a half day.We hung around until school finished.i took Julianna to the studio with me.I open the door"ladies first",I giggled.she took my hand,i lead her into the main studio not realising fruit fly was there."Make way for the Queen!",i say."that's my girl",i hear dad say,i ran to him,he kissed my cheek."why are you out of school little miss",uncle Roger asked,"half day",i say,Julianna came up behind me,arms around me,chin on my shoulder."shorty",she says,"you're the same height as me!",i say.Dad rolled his eyes,papa glared at him.

"my crazy family",i say.again they were arguing."Freddie!i wont wear a neck ruffle!",Uncle Roger says."oh you will",dad says."really!?you're practically naked!",Roger retorted.Paul was stood in the door way."don't worry Julie this is normal from a bunch of men acting like KIDS!",i say."fruit fly you're not welcome here",i say."Rosa!",dad scolds."what?i don't like him",i say,dad comes to me,pulled me into the sound proof booth."sit down",he says,i do,"Now,i wont hear a word of disrespect from you about Paul whatsoever,he's coming with us to Germany",dad says,"what?!",i say."you're joking",i said,"No,i'm not",he said."just as long as he doesn't come near me",i say."Rosalina Mercury May",Dad warned,"i don't like dad,he stares at you,it makes me uncomfortable"i say.Dad pretended not to hear me.

We were leaving tonight.For germany,i've been packed for days,i had helped Julianna pack."Girls?!",papa called,"coming!",i shout,we walk downstairs,hand in hand,my back pack on my back.I kiss Julianna's cheek.We were driven to the airport,i was nervous."Princess?are you feeling okay?",papa asked,"No,i don't feel well",i say"probably nerves,if you feel any worse later,tell me",he says,i nodded.he kissed my cheek.We went through security together.Julianna still had hold on my hand.We got on the jet after sharing a kiss.We sat together,this jet had beds!.

**_ Jet: _ **

Julianna and i laid on one of the beds together,looking out the window."i love you Rosie",she says,"love you too Jules",i say,we kiss again.I went to sit in a seat to look out the window,Julianna joined me.I realised as we got higher,i started to feel more unwell."What's wrong poppet?",Julianna asked,"don't feel well",i say.She kissed my cheek,went to get me something to drink,papa came to check on me."still feel unwell?",he asked.I nodded,he kissed my cheek"try to sleep,i'll go tell your dad,okay?",he said,i nodded,he gave me a blanket,i curled up in the chair as Julianna came back,she hands me the water,i drank it.We lay on the bed,i was tucked into her side,i felt her arm around me. 

she rubs my back softly.

**_ an hour,fifty minutes passed _ **

We landed in Munich,Germany.Papa woke us up.i got up,grabbed our bags,Julianna grabbed my hand.Paul was already waiting.Papa kissed my head.we were taken to the hotel.Julianna and i got our own room,next to dad and papa's room.I put our bags on the bed,Julianna pushed me onto it,we started to make out not realising we hadn't locked the door.i straddle her hips,her hands cup my cheeks gently,i smile into the kiss."i love you Julie",i say"i love you too Rose",she says.


	2. Munich Germany(1984)

**_ Three hours later _ **

Julianna and i had been laying in bed,talking.She pulls me into a kiss.We again started a make out session when Uncle Roger burst into the room,making me fall off the bed"uncle Roger",i groaned."your father wants you and he's not happy",he says,i nodded and got up,Julianna came with us."i'm gonna be yelled at",i say.We walk into the studio in Munich."Rosalina Mercury May!I thought i raised you better!How dare you threaten to kill Paul!?",Dad says,"i did no such thing,ask papa,i was with Julianna the whole time even in the hotel and the jet",i say.

"its true",papa spoke up,"Frederick Mercury get the fuck out!"he roared."how fucking dare you accuse our daughter of something like that,she's been with her girlfriend the whole time,jet and hotel,she never went near Paul,Rosalina said to me on the jet she felt sick",papa says,i nodded."as for you Prenter fuck off,don't come back",papa says.Uncle Roger and Uncle John stick up for me as well."i never went near the cunt",i said,i shut up"Rosa",dad says"oh no",i say"you do not swear in front me young lady",he says.i took a breath,glared at dad and said."Shut Up Frederick",i hissed."rosalina",papa warned.Dad pulled me into the bathrooms"do not ever call me by my first name,got it?",he says,"yes dad",i say.

"And,you do not disrespect me",he says.I was getting more and more annoyed.I stormed out."Julie,Hotel now",i whisper.she nods,we went back to the hotel and to our room,i lock the door.she pushes me on the bed,we again started to make out when banging on the door interrupts."who is it?",i call."your other father",papa.

i unlock the door as Julianna brushed out my hair for me,plaiting it"you okay princess?",papa asked,i nodded."rosalina",he says."what did dad say to you?",he asked."he told me not to disrespect him,who cares?Paul's around,i hate him",i say"so do i and your uncles,your dads sees nothing wrong with him",he said,"shouldn't you be with dad incase he cheats?",i ask"if he did,i'd slap him half way across the earth",papa says,i giggle."come on",he says,We do."you two make a perfect couple",he says"awe thanks papa",i say.

We went back to the studio.What we saw shocked us.Uncle Roger and Uncle John were straight up lecturing dad.I looked at papa."What's going on?"papa asked."your ass of a boyfriend cheated on you",Roger says,"you wouldn't?would you Freddie",papa says,he was getting upset."i'm sorry!",dad says."Fuck off Mercury,how could you?!we've been together for fourteen years!",papa says.i kiss papa's cheek.I glare at dad,"how could you",i said.

"yea!how could you Frederick?!"uncle Roger shouts."with paul as well,i saw everything!",John says."Frederick apologise before one of us beats the shit out of you",Roger says,"uncle Roger",i say."this has never happened",i say to Julianna.she kisses me.

"how could you Freddie",papa says."ANSWER ME!",papa yelled at him."i'm sorry Bri",dad says"you don't mean it~Wait are you fucking high?!",papa then yelled at him,"No!",dad argued.i grabbed his wrist before he could hit papa"SIT DOWN!"i shout."dad,apologise",i growled,"Now,before i make you do it,you're already hurting papa",i say"Rosalina"papa says,"he was about to hit you!",i say."i would of punched him,i'm taller",papa says."and he wont be getting kisses for the whole time we're here until he apologises and _fires paul_ ",he said."wait where is he?",i ask."behind you",dad says.

I fell back."i'm fine Julie",i said.i got up and kissed her sweetly.We all go back to the hotel,it had an indoor Pool.I was in a two piece.Julianna was also in a two piece.We went to the pool and saw dad and papa snogging."Excuse you two",i say."i thought you were mad at him papa",i say."its hard to be mad at him when he's being cute",papa says.

"Rosa,go change",dad says,"b but dad!",i say."its only a swimsuit!",papa says,going behind dad and kissing his cheek.Julianna and i got in."this is nice",i say,"i agree doll",Julianna says."hey Fred?isn't that Winnie and barbara?",Uncle Roger says.Dad looked away,papa grabbed him and pulled him away."love you dad",i say"love you too Rosie",he says,he kissed my cheek and spun me around,"Dad!",i giggled."you're still my little girl,stop growing",he says."I'll try",i tease.

he scrunched his nose at me,i do it back.We were all messing about when......"Well well well",the voice says,"Hi Barbara,what do you want?",dad says.papa came over,arm around dad protectively.Uncle Roger and uncle John join,then Julianna and i.We all protect dad when we have to.Barbara looked at me."Who are you",she asked,"Don't talk to my daughter",papa snapped."and my daughter",dad says.

"Winnie verpiss dich(winnie fuck off)",dad spat at him.I got out the pool and wrapped myself in a towel so did Julianna,we changed,i had a crop top on with a bra under it.Jeans on too with my converse,Julianna had the same but different clothes,"Stop staring",i hiss at dads old 'boyfriend'.

I glare at him.Julianna and i sat at the pool side,i felt myself get pushed in and soaked.i screeched at the coldness of it,papa and dad helped me out,i was drenched,Julianna gave me spare clothes to where,i dry my hair,and put on the spare clothes.i was shivering.papa and dad,uncle John and Roger had gotten out the pool,i stood up.

Dad and his old 'boyfriend' were having a shouting match."Freddie,lets go",papa says.they pick me up.We went to the hotel,Julianna and i went to our room,i lay on our bed."you feeling okay baby?",she asked,i nodded"lies",she says,kissing my cheek.

**_ The next morning,November fifteenth,Wednesday 1984 _ **

"Good Morning",i hear Julianna say,arm around me."kiss me!",she says"No,i'm not gonna get you sick",i say.

** _Brian's p.o.v_ **

"Brian?Darling",Freddie's words rang through my head."are you feeling okay?are you sick?",he asked,"Stop it",i mumbled from my half of the bed."Brian,get up",he says"No",i say"its early",Freddie looked at me."are you sure you're feeling okay?",he asked,"yes",i say."Freddie",i said,he backed away."darling please",i say."come here,kiss me and i'll fuck you",i say,he shook his head,i playfully grin at him,i pounce and pin him and kissing him."Mine",i say.

"come on Freddie,smile,i want to see it",i pouted at him."that wont happen",he says"please",i say"No",he said"come on you sexy beast",i say.i kiss him."Brian.Stop it",he said."No",i say."come on baby,what's wrong",i ask,i sat back."was it winnie?",i ask him,i felt him nod against my chest."forget him,you have me you're devilishly handsome boyfriend",i say to him."what do you say we go wake up the girls",i ask,he nodded,i got up."Do i have to tickle you again",i ask him.

** _Rosalina's p.o.v_ **

We hear banging on our door."Dad,papa leave us alone",i say.the door opens.Dad came to me,i looked away,pulling the duvet over me."Honey boo",papa says"leave me alone",i mumbled."what's up?",dad asked"Nothing,just want to be with Julie",i say,Julianna came and sat with me,pulling the duvet back.i put my head in her lap."why didn't you tell us you felt sick",papa asked.i ignored him."Rosa",he says,"leave me alone",i say.i pull Julianna onto the bed.

"rosie",Julianna says."shut up",i groaned."Can't i get any time alone with Julie?!",i snapped."Rosalina",dad warned.Julianna pulled me to her and kissed me quickly.I went to the bathroom,holding my head.I knelt over the toilet and retched until i was sick.

"I feel like crap",i mumble.I washed out my mouth and brushed my teeth,we went to the studio.i caught Paul staring at me,.i ignored it.he pulled me into the bathroom."Get away from me!",i say."shut up you little slut",he says."Get off me!",i scream.he put a hand over my mouth.i saw him put on protection,i got him in the balls and ran.tears were down my cheeks,papa saw.he ran to me."what's wrong?",he asked,he rubbed my back,wiped my tears."fruit fly t tried to.....you know",i say,he growled and kissed my forehead,i went to Julie.I felt her picked me up,i wrap my arms and legs around her,she wraps hers around me.

We kissed.she puts me down.We all glared at Paul,he was about to say something,i glare at him.he does it anyway.

"she threatened me!",he blurted.I had a headache."papa",i say"yes",he says"feel sick",i say before i threw up on the floor."oh darling"dad says.he picks me up taking me back to the hotel,Julianna came as well,dad ran me a bath."why didn't you tell us?",he asked,"forgot",i mumbled,stripping down to underwear.i got in the bath.Dad kissed my cheek."you could've told us sooner",he says."i know",i say.i finished my bath an hour later,i put on a warm jumper and jeans feeling a little better.Julianna and i went down to the lobby.We had lunch.

Dad and papa were sharing kisses.I grab Julie and kissed her.We start a make out session in front of them,i straddle her lap.

**_ Two years later _ **

Its been two years,i'm sixteen,Julianna is eighteen,dads forty,papa's thirty nine.

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Fuck,its already been two years.my little girl is all grown up.Brian and i still live together,Rosalina moved in with her girlfriend."baby,don't be so down about it,she's gonna visit",Brian says,"No,she wont",i say."yes she will",he says."come here",Brian says,i shook my head."i'm dying anyway"i mumbled,"Freddie",he says"piss off",i say.he wipes my eyes."darling,she'll visit,she's grown up,she'll still be our little girl",Brian sas,"what's the point?! I'm dying anyway!",i snap."Don't say that",Brian says"its fucking true!",i say.

I said it."I HAVE AIDS!",i screamed at him.I broke into tears.Brian pulled me to him.Holding me."look at me babe",he says,"No",i said."please darling",he said.he kisses me,i didn't kiss back."I wont be here much longer Bri,i'm not gonna make to christmas of '91",i say."Don't say that",he says."its true Bri",i say,he played with my hair."Freddie,please don't say that",he said to me."i've fucked up in my life Brian",i mumbled."come on",he says.he made me lay in bed with him.i didn't want to.i sat up.Brian did too"stop thinking about it,you'll make yourself panic",he says to me as if i'm a child,"Brian Stop it",i say,we're married.

"Come Here",he says,i do,he wraps his arms around me."i'm sorry",i squeak"what for?",he asked,"fucking everything,i wouldn't be dying if i wasn't stupid",i say."Freddie,how many times do i have to say,you're not stupid",he says,"i am Brian,i wouldn't be dying like this if i wasn't stupid kid",i say."hey now",he says."i still love you Freddie,no matter what,i fell in love with you for a reason,i love you Freddie",he says to me.he would try anyway to make me smile.

"i love you so much Freddie,we wouldn't be here if i didn't",he says."look at me",he says,"or i'll make you smile",he says."No",i say."alright then",he said,pushing me down on the bed,pinning my wrists above me."please don't!",i say.his finger trailed down my chest and stomach,i squirmed.his hand slipped up my shirt."Nohoh!",i nervously giggled."Are you gonna smile or does the tickle monster have to get you",he says"i'm not gonna smile",i say.

"alright then",Brian grinned,tickling me,i squealed at the sudden attack."St stop!I I'll s smile!",i laughed."to late!",he says."St stop brian!I I'll smile!",i giggled.he gave in and we kissed.

"look at me",he say,i do"smile",he said.i gave in."None of that",Brian says,pulling my hand away.

** _"i'll always love you",he said......._ **

.......................

** _THE END_ **


End file.
